Frycest
by Beta-face Avenger
Summary: Cuando las existencias se te han acabado y tu vida y la de un ser querido penden de un hilo, estarás dispuesto a hacer de todo. Pero, ¿será por la misión? ¿O será para complacer tus propios deseos? Frycest.


**Si habéis leído el summary sabréis que esta historia no va a ser como las que habitualmente escribo. Me explicaré, durante las vacaciones estuve indagando en los demás fanfics que había de Syndicate. Cuando me encontré uno que estaba protagonizado por Jacob y Evie pude ver claramente que estaba un poco subido de tono. Así que aquí estoy. Había gente que me empezó a decir que debería escribir sobre parejas Yaoi pero no me gusta y no creo que sea bueno escribiendo cosas que están fuera de mi entendimiento. Dentro de poco me pasaré Syndicate y tengo que decir que lo que más me ha gustado del juego es el dúo dinámico de los gemelos, es eso lo que me ha inspirado.**

 **Está historia no tendrá como tema clave solo el romance. He metido temas de humor para hacer el tema de amor filial entre hermanos más suave. Tranquilos, porque en este oneshot no habrá contenido sexual ni subidas de tono. Disfrutenlo.**

 _City of London, 23:00 PM_

Las cosas le pueden salir mal a cualquiera. Sí, a cualquiera, incluso a un asesino. ¿Quién lo diría? Una simple visita al distrito para reconocer el terreno iba a terminar con una redada por parte de los Blighters y obligando a los gemelos a huir como almas que llevaba el diablo. Pero aquí no acaba la historia, no., ni siquiera empieza.

Jacob y Evie fueron a una taberna cercana para poder beber algo debido a que llevaban todo el día de tejado en tejado. Cuando Evie se tuvo que excusar los Blighters la sorprendieron y la drogaron con un paño de cloroformo. Por suerte, Jacob pudo escuchar algunos comentarios desde la barra acerca de cómo se iban a divertir con una presa que habían atrapado y acerca de una hermosa chica asesina. Fueron esas dos cosas las que le hicieron falta al asesino para saber que pretendían violar a su hermana.

El asesino subió rápidamente al piso de arriba donde tuvo que romper una puerta para poder llegar a tiempo. Ninguno de esos malnacidos le había tocado aún un pelo a Evie, quién se había empezado a despertar. El gemelo rápidamente ayudo a su hermana a incorporarse y salir de la taberna por la ventana. Una vez abajo, a los gemelos les sorprendieron una brigada de unos veinte hombres. Jacob se abrió paso con su bastón espada. Pero uno de sus atacantes tenía suerte. Desvió el impulso del golpe con la muñequera, pero era demasiado potente como para desviarla del todo. Se deslizó por la muñeca del asesino, entró en contacto con la hoja oculta en la mano y la rompió. A Jacob no le quedó otra opción que coger a Evie de la mano y salir corriendo de ese lugar.

Y así fue como nuestros dos asesinos terminaron en una cabaña de las calles de City of London.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora, querida hermana?

-Por favor. La cabeza aún me da vueltas. Me han quitado todo mi equipo. Vamos a revisar tu inventario, ¿qué es lo que tienes?

-Mi hoja se ha roto. Lance todos mis cuchillos mientras escapábamos y a mi pistola solo le quedan tres balas. Lo único que está perfecto es mi bastón.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí, hemos llamado demasiado la atención. Habrá que informarle a Henry acerca de esto.

-Evie. No tenemos los ganchos, a esta hora ya no pasan muchos carruajes por aquí, sin contar que no tenemos ningún contacto en este distrito.

La gemela soltó un suspiro de resignación y le mira a su hermano a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que me propones? Este es tu juego, ahora eres tú el que estas al mando. Usa tus conocimientos.

Jacob no podía creérselo. La erudita, la estratega, la mujer que un día ocuparía el rango de mentora. ¿Estaba ocurriendo esto de verdad? ¿Le estaba pidiendo ayuda? No era momento para andarse con minucias. Necesitaba un plan…

-Creo que lo mejor sería volver a casa caminando. De camino tal vez encontremos a alguno de los Rooks. Luego podremos ir a la estación, al tren o a la tienda de Green.

La asesina quedó sorprendida por la sencillez y al mismo tiempo de la complejidad del plan que había elaborado sus hermano.

-¿Te gusta la estrategia, hermanita?

La muchacha solo sonrió por el comentario y empezaron a caminar. A los dos hermanos se les hizo extraño el caminar por la ciudad. Suponieron que tenía que ser el precio de tener una vida como la que tenían. Sin tranquilidad, bailando con la muerte, sin poder dormir con los dos ojos cerrados y sin poder tener a alguien al que aferrarse, excepto a ellos mismos.

-Oye, Jacob…

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, hermana?

-Hay dos hombres detrás de nosotros que nos llevan siguiendo desde hace unas dos cuadras.

-¿Son Blighters o son hombres de Starrick?

-Ese es el problema que no lo sé. Podrían ser carteristas o mercenarios.

-Tengo una idea. Pero necesito que hagas una cosa. Agárrame el brazo.

-¿Qué? Bueno…

La chica cogió a su hermano de el brazo de manera que los dos estaban más juntos que hace un rato.

-Eso es, solo somos un agradable matrimonio que está dando una vuelta por las humildes calles de Londres.

Los gemelos siguieron caminado abrazados, Evie incluso intentó apoyarse sobre el hombro de su hermano para hacerlo más creíble. Pero debieron hacer algo mal porque de repente el dúo se convirtió en un grupo de ocho. Avanzaron un poco más y la situación no mejoró, Jacob pudo ver que había una serie de tiradores arriba. Un movimiento extraño y… ¡Pum!

Jacob tenía que pensar deprisa. Estaba claro que esa gente no les conocía. Igual se habían creído la farsa del matrimonio hasta ahora. Tal vez lo que necesitaban era algo más creíble.

-Evie, tengo un plan pero necesito que confíes en mi.

El asesino arrastró a su hermana hasta un callejón cercano donde la contrajo contra la pared y fue acercando su boca poco a poco a la de su hermana.

-Tú piensa que soy Henry. Será rápido…

-Un momento, Jaco…

Los labios de Evie fueron apresados por los de su hermano. Los cuerpos de los dos asesinos se sacudieron debido al beso.

Jacob pensó que esto tenía que ser un grave error, pero por alguna razón le gustaba. Su hermana siempre había sido para él una mujer hermosa. Descubrió eso hace unos años pues cuando su hermana pasó por los cambios de la adolescencia, él paso por su despertar sexual.

Por su parte, Evie estaba anonadada. La sensación de sus labios contraerse contra los de su hermano le parecía demasiado buena. Su hermano era un hombre atractivo pero su sensatez le hizo siempre expulsar esos impulsos nerviosismos.

El asesino se arriesgó y metió su lengua en lo más profundo de la boca de su hermana mientras que ella se dejó llevar y empezó a acariciar su pelo mientras que él le demostraba toda su fuerza y la levantaba sosteniéndola de las piernas mientras las acariciaba.

Los asesinos se estaban a punto de dejar llevar por la pasión, pero sintieron una presencia muy cerca de ellos.

-¡Oh! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¡Si vuestros padres os viesen!

La exclamación de esa señora fue suficiente como para hacer que esos dos rompieran su beso y dejara un pequeño hilo de saliva.

-No está bien, ¿sabes?

-¿Q-Qué e-es lo que pasa?-Preguntó la chica sonrojada.

-Pues que ni siquiera me has invitado a una copa.


End file.
